


The Cheer Heard 'Round the World

by UnnecessaryEllipsis



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anniversary, Fluff, Gift Giving, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 17:51:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9396380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnnecessaryEllipsis/pseuds/UnnecessaryEllipsis
Summary: In the years to come, friends would tease McCree about the "cheer heard around the world," and he'd just snuggle closer to his husband, wrap the two of them up in his serape and grin.





	

The box in his hands was fancy, definitely more ornate than any box of Cuban cigars. It was a hand-carved wooden box, mahogany in color, and plated with gold. McCree ran his thumb over the worked metal, feeling divets where someone had meticulously beaten it into the scrawling pattern. The wood was smooth and polished, but he could see the small flaws of human error, a nick here too deep to sand out or a divot there. No matter how many the maker had produced, there would never be another quite like it.  
He knew who the sender was without a doubt. Hanzo was out on a mission and had been for the past couple weeks. McCree frowned. _And will be for another month._ The emergency mission had come at the worst time for the two of them. They had been together for ten years to this very day. It was supposed to be an easy mission. It was supposed to take no more than a week, and then the worst news came in. The mission had to be extended due to complications. Although they spoke every day, the distance was wearing on them both. Today, more than most. McCree sat by his comm, waiting for the beeping as he stared at the box. A note had warned him to wait for his call to open the box. He sure hoped Hanzo meant this one. There was a deftly tied silk ribbon, in a bow he could never hope to replicate, wrapped around the box. _Probably to make sure I wait._ He traced another swirl of metal, jumping when his comm beeped frantically. He scrambled to answer, hands shaking as he answered.

"Hanzo?!" His voice cracked a little and he cleared his throat. His cheeks went pink as he briefly hoped it wasn't someone else on the other end. 

"Hello, Jesse." The voice, though distorted by the speakers, soothed his frayed nerves.

"Hold up darlin'; lemme put ya on video." His hands shook as he buzzed with excitement. A few taps later and a holovid of the archer, _his_ archer, appeared. McCree beamed, broad and toothy at the man that made everything in his life just that much better. The man that grounded him when the demons at his back came to collect their due and the ghosts of his past became too real. He received a smile in turn, more subtle, but no less brilliant. "Howdy darlin'! He hadn't greeted him properly yet.

"Good evening Jesse," the man chuckled, looking him over. McCree knew that searching look. Even thousands of miles away, Hanzo was making sure that McCree had been sleeping, that demons and ghosts hadn't tried to drag his husband down. Satisfied, his eyes returned to McCree's face.

"Ah, if y' ain't a sight for sore eyes." His eyes flickered over the holograph, taking in his husband as if it was the first day they had met. "Happy anniversary baby."  
The smile on the archer's face widened, wrinkles forming at the corner of his eyes. "Happy anniversary, my love." Damn if his heart didn't pitter patter at that moment. His thumb traced over the metal on the box in his hands before his heart sank. "Didja....didja get my present?" He looked down at the box in his hands, suddenly hoping that Hanzo had received his gift on time.

"I did, and I saved it for our call." There was a chuckle in the archer's voice as he disappeared from view and then returned with an unopened package. McCree's heart sank.  
"Darlin' don't be mad but I uh, I didn't know ya were plannin' this. I opened mine and then I saw yer note an-"

"Hush cowboy, I am not angry." There was a teasing tone in the man's voice as he spoke the words, followed by a soft chuckle. "Provided you did not open the wooden box, as I asked." McCree held up the box, the ribbon proof that he had not peeked at its contents. "Wouldn' dream of it, darlin'." The smile cracked wider than before, and McCree's heart fluttered. _Damn, ya got it bad, McCree.._. He must have been staring because Hanzo cleared his throat. He knew the archer didn't usually mind, which meant their call was probably on a time constraint. He frowned. They better damn well not send either of them out on a mission for at least two weeks after Hanzo got back because McCree had plans and he expected to carry them out.

"I apologize, my love. I do not have much time today." The tone was soft and sincere, "Shall we?"

McCree nodded, "Yea', you first."

Hanzo made a face but did not protest. "Very well."

McCree was suddenly embarrassed, holding the obviously expensive box in his hands. He knew Hanzo didn't care about price, as long as McCree had put his heart into his gift, and he had, all of it. As well as some blood, curses and a little alcohol. "Now it...ain't nothin' extravagant but..."

"Shut up cowboy."

It was a game. It always was. There wasn't a single hint of malice in Hanzo's voice as he tugged at the twine wrapped around the outside, and tied into a neat little bow on the top. Next, the brown paper was pulled away, deft fingers slitting the tape, so that he didn't rip even a single piece. Hanzo was like a surgeon, precise in all he did. Well, until McCree got him between the sheets. A Cheshire grin split his cheeks as flickers of the archer danced behind his eyes. He knew how to turn Hanzo to putty in his hands, but Hanzo always knew what to say, what to do to turn his mind to mush and send his heart flapping about in his chest like a caged bird.

"-esse. Stop fantasizing." He snapped back to the real world, red blooming on his face. It started at the tip of his nose and spread like watercolor paint over his cheeks and onto his ears. Hanzo was not afraid to call him out, nor afraid to do it where it might embarrass the cowboy. McCree supposed it was only fair, given how many times he had purposely whispered in Hanzo's ear, in public, just to get a rise out of him. He coughed, shifting his weight as his lover slit the tape on the box with the small knife he kept on hand in case things went downhill on a mission. A birthday gift McCree had given him, amongst other things that year. McCree worried the hem of his shirt as Hanzo pulled the dark blue cloth from the box. How many months had he spent learning in secret? How many days and weeks had he spent looking for the perfect fabrics, sneaking measurements and finding just the right pattern? How many years had he spent doing and redoing months of work because it wasn't perfect? His breath hitched as Hanzo ran those precise, surgical fingers over the material. His heart stopped cold in his chest as he caught sight of an imperfection. A few stitches out of line. Hanzo's fingers were running over the near-metallic stitching at the edge, glittering scales and flashing lightning forming dragons surging through storms. The wrinkles at his eyes formed first, and then he was clutching the cloth, hugging it to his chest. McCree watched as Hanzo buried his face in it, laughing. There was no mockery in that laughter, and it was a laugh even McCree heard only rarely. It was pure and innocent and happy.

"It's beautiful Jesse. Thank you."

All the tension fled from him in a rush, and he laughed too. "I'm glad ya like it darlin'."

"The craftsmanship is incredible. Where did you get it? "

McCree looked up and was quiet for a moment before he tipped his hat, a gift that he had received today, down to cover his eyes. "I uh, I made it darlin...meant t' have it done sooner but...I'd notice something wrong and jus' start all over." There was silence. McCree peeked up from under his Stetson. Hanzo was staring at the material in his hands as if it were a gift from the heavens. Reverent in the way he traced each stitch. "Jesse..."

Jesse McCree had only ever heard that tone twice before in his life. The first was the night that he confessed his love to the archer, and the second was the night he had proposed. That tone was the sound of his composure breaking, which meant- His husband's laugh, deep and rich and beautiful, washed over him. Giddy chuckles and happy tears spilled from the archer's eyes as he wrapped himself in the over-sized serape, nuzzling it with his cheek."It uh, it's also big 'nuff t' use as a blanket."

"So I have discovered."

Sure enough, the archer was bundled up to his nose in the serape, eyes peeking out and full of smiles. They glittered with fresh tears. It made McCree's heart swell and threatened to beat out of his chest. _Gotdamn if he isn't the most beautiful thing on the planet..._

His thumb caught on one of the intricate swirls of gold metal, and he looked down. McCree knew Hanzo had caught the movement because he saw the archer emerge slightly from where he had cocooned himself within the blue and gold fabric of his gift. McCree pulled at the ribbon, gently tugging at a stubborn knot to keep from damaging it. He sometimes stole Hanzo's hair ribbon to keep his shaggy hair out of his face, but now he had his own. It was red and gold, and he couldn't help but wonder if the archer had done it on purpose. He set it to the side and flicked open the simple clasp that locked the box. It was lined in leather, perfectly holding the contents. In the lid was a row of six cigars. The expensive kind. In the base was a decanter, filled with an amber liquid. His jaw dropped. He knew the money that had gone into this box. He looked up at Hanzo, stammering, unable to form the words.

"Darlin' I..."

He frowned, looking down at the expensive gift in his hands, compared to the one he had presented his husband. His gift seemed like a minor token in comparison.

"Do you not like it?" There was worry in the archer's voice.

"No darlin', I...I love it. I jus'... Hell. I know what this alone," He gestured at the decanter of scotch, "cost. I've been-"

"I know."

"Hell darlin'...I ain't drinkin' none of it til you get back, we're gonna try this t'gether. 'N then I'm gonna take you somewhere nice. Somewhere special baby. I'm gonna hold ya like there's no t'morro' and love ya 'til the end o' my days, y'hear?"

"You do not have to do anything more for me, Jesse."

McCree's head snapped up, mouth open in protest.

"Jesse McCree, you have given me more than I can ever hope to return. Because of you, I believe that there may be some truth to those fairy tales and happily ever afters. I have learned to forgive, not only others but myself as well. I have become a better man than I ever could have hoped to be because of you and there is no amount of gifts I can give you that will ever come close to those you have given me. I have seen the way you look at those websites and then close them. I know that you have wanted that, badly." McCree was silent, staring at his husband, mouth hung open as his brain sifted through the words. "Hell darlin'. You...Heaven almighty, how did I get so lucky?" Hanzo chuckled, closing his eyes with a shake of his head. "I ask myself the same every day."

McCree watched him, finally noting the way Hanzo's hair had fallen from cocooning himself in the blanket. Now that the excitement of getting to see him again had mostly faded, he could see the tired way he sat and the shadows under his eyes. As senior members, they often lead the missions now that Reinhardt, Ana, Torbjorn, and Morrison had been forced to retire. Not that the four didn't still wander around base barking orders like they were 20 years younger. _This mission must be hell on him._

"Jesse?" The words shook him from his thoughts. "Yeah, baby? What is it?" He sat up, eyes locking with Hanzo's.

  
"I have another gift for you."

McCree tilted his head, lifting the decanter and testing the box for hidden chambers before he heard the gentle chuckle. Hanzo was laughing at him. He looked up, lips pursed in mock reproach. "Care t' share the joke, sweetheart?"

"My apologies love, but this gift was...unexpected."

"Well?"

"The mission was completed sooner than expected, even with the setback. The carrier arrives tomorrow."

In the years to come, friends would tease McCree about the "cheer heard around the world," and he'd just snuggle closer to his husband, wrap the two of them up in his serape and grin.

**Author's Note:**

> This started as an entirely different one shot. Idk what happened to the original idea. It kinda flew out the window.  
> This was supposed to be about toffee.


End file.
